For the Forgiveness of Sins
by aerisbolt
Summary: *CHAPTER 7 has been rewritten!* Johnny and Claudia have been through a lot, together and apart. Will their choices bring salvation or destroy them? JoMax and Clic.
1. A Storm is Brewing

Hello everyone! Here is my attempt to write both a JoMax and Clic story. I am very displeased with how General Hospital is writing Claudia and even more upset about how Clic was shattered from being a possibility. This is my attempt to get what I want, all the while trying to not go way outside what the show is doing. It will be a challenge but I want to try anyway. Please know both "couples" will be the main characters. I hope I can do these characters justice and I hope you will let me know what you think of the story and how my characterization is developing. Thanks for taking the time to stop by and read this. I hope you will enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:I do not own General Hospital or the characters that reside in Port Charles.

* * *

He stood on the dock grateful for the solitude. As he watched the dark clouds hover closer and closer he tried to figure out how he was still here...and why he was here in the first place. By all rights he and his sister should be dead; in the mob world it would have been justice. Claudia had made a decision, to take a hit out on Sonny Corinthos and that decision started a chain reaction that had brought him to this moment. The guilt he felt, the constant worry about whether his sister would live to see another day, the disgust he felt more and more everyday as he watched Claudia become more and more twisted. Even now there were moments he wished he could just not feel anything and walk away from her and the messes she creates.

Johnny let out a frustrated sigh. This selfish side of him made him sick, how could he want to abandon his sister now? It was right now that she needed him the most, he knew she had no one else. And besides, Johnny knew that she was a sick woman, she needed therapy and a good slap of reality. Who would take the time to save her if he didn't?

Besides she was the one person who loved him, any one else who had was either dead or heart-broken. And lately Johnny questioned just how much Claudia did love him. He prayed it was her mental state and that all that was happening just wasn't allowing her true feelings for him to come out. When Claudia had asked him to kill Ric Lansing, the last of the little boy who knew his big sister would always want and do what was best for him, died. What sister would ask their brother to become a murderer? Johnny wondered if he would ever be able to forgive her for asking him to do something like that.

Johnny took in another deep breath. He could smell the rain coming, and he welcomed it. The thunder was already making its presence known in the distance and he wanted to be part of the storm that was making his way towards him. He had always loved the beauty and chaos of thunderstorms, it was like they could come, help him share the rage and despair, and then leave and take those feelings with them.

The sound of heels shook him from his thoughts. As he turned he couldn't help but smile a little. Coming down the stairs was the beautiful petite blond who had become a true friend in the past months. He was grateful to have this fierce yet delicate person in his life, even if most of the time her focus was on a different man. But with his breakup with Lulu Spencer still a sore spot, it was probably better that Maxie Jones was not available, well at least in a way, to pursue. His life was way to messed up at the moment.

"Johnny? What are you doing out here, don't you see the storm clouds and hear the thunder? There is going to be a storm any minute."

"Hello to you to Maxie. And I could ask you the same thing."

Maxie Jones pursed her lips. She hated when he was like this, charming and throwing her that smirk of his...making her stomach get those annoying butterflies. Why did he have to be so..._him_.

"If you had taken a moment to actually look at me, you would notice that I have a raincoat in my arms. So I am prepared for the storm with my rain-wear."

Johnny lifted his eyebrow and took a moment to look Maxie over. How did she find a way to get more stunning every time he saw her? He finally made his way down to her feet.

"Wearing heels is rain-wear?"

Maxie huffed. "Heels is everyday wear, rain or shine. You don't become embraced by the fashion community by wearing practical, comfy shoes. Besides, I actually watched the weather forecast this morning, which I suggest you should try sometime, and have a change of shoes in my bag."

Johnny just continued to stare at her, enjoying her haughtiness.

"Well Ms. Jones, if you are so much smarter than me, why is all your rain-wear being carried by you and not worn right now?"

Maxie glanced down at her coat.

"I'll put it on when it begins to rain."

"What if it just starts pouring?"

Maxie sighed.

"Tell me why I talk to you again?"

Johnny chuckled.

"Because we're friends."

" Yeah, well maybe I need to reevaluate that."

"Nah, you'd miss me."

Maxie smiled.

Johnny moved from where he was standing and met her at the last few steps, reaching out his hand to help her.

"Well look at you, being all gentlemanly."

Johnny laughed. "Is that a word?"

"Probably not."

"Well let me tell you what I think. I think you are not wearing your raincoat because you want to be caught in the rain."

Maxie fiddled a bit, as much as she had caught on that they understood each other, sometimes the way he could read her was disconcerting.

"Why in the world would I want to do something stupid like that. I am on pins and needles about my job as it is, I can't afford to get sick and be out."

Johnny saw her body language and he knew he was right.

"Because feeling the rain on your skin brings you comfort."

Maxie looked up and stared into Johnny's eyes, if she wasn't careful she could get lost in them.

"And you would know something about that?"

"You could say that."

Maxie looked down, closing her eyes.

Johnny kicked himself, he shouldn't expect her to want to always have deep soul searching conversations with him, she probably just wanted to have a few minutes alone.

"I've made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

Johnny started to walk past her when he felt her hand touch his arm.

"No John, you didn't. Actually you make me feel very comfortable. It is really nice to know someone else understands."

Johnny took her hand for a moment and smiled. Just being around her made him feel better.

"Stand in the rain with me Johnny?"

"Only if you let me take you home right afterwards to change. Can't have you missing any work."

"If you let me owe you a hot chocolate down the road, it's a deal."

Maxie moved in and wrapped her arms around his waist, and he returned her hug. In that moment the rain started to come down, and within a few seconds it was pouring over them. And both of them couldn't have been happier.


	2. Over the Edge

Hello everyone. I bring you chapter two. I know the flow may seem a bit choppy but I promise it will all come together as we go along. Here is my first attempt at trying to tackle the character, Claudia Z. Please let me know what your thoughts are, if you think my characterization is really out there then it will hinder the whole foundation of the story and its better to get things fixed now. Thanks for taking the time to stop by and read, and thank you to those of you who left reviews, it is extremely helpful! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or its characters.

* * *

She was standing over the edge of the ledge. Funny how she was literally standing at the ledge right now instead of just figuratively. It would be so simple to go forward just a little...it wouldn't take almost any energy at all. If she had any guts at all she would do it and spare everyone from her and her schemes. She was absolutely pathetic. Even her steadfast brother was wavering...could she blame him? Somewhere along this past few years she had completely lost herself. I guess she could applaud herself for how well she completely destroyed any remains of the strong woman with a least some self-respect that she use to be. That woman was long gone now. She couldn't even look at herself in the mirror, all she saw was this disgusting pod that looks like a human being but couldn't possibly be one. What person asks their brother, that they supposedly love more than anything, to kill? What person sets out to destroy the one man that actually understood her and showed her affection, even respect at one point? What person allows herself to desire a man who treats her as a sexual object and a thing and begins dreaming about having a real life with him? What person uses an innocent baby to save herself?

Claudia Zacharra Corinthos, that's who.

She turned back around suddenly, as she became sick. It wasn't because of the baby either. It was because of her own self and her own actions. Right now she didn't even know if she still has a brother, because honestly if she were in Johnny's shoes, she would leave her to the wolves and not think twice. Poor John, he deserved so much better than the life he seems forced to lead now. He should be somewhere writing music and studying different cultures and languages, not having to be the protector of his pathetic big sister.

Why hadn't she seen what she was doing before, can a conscience just leave you for months on end? Can someone literally fall off the deep end and not see it at all? When she actually forces herself to think of her actions, it's like she had to have been possessed by something, like she was outside of her body looking at some disgusting creature using her face and body to do these things. But even if in a way that was the case, there was no mind control or drugging going on, she was a sick person and she needed help. Because she did all this.

And she doesn't deserve help.

She starts to cry and she puts her hand over her stomach. A baby...this poor innocent baby. What did this child do to deserve the parents he or she would have if born? But she became pregnant for selfish reasons, can she really continue her insanity and end its possible life because she selfishly wants to end hers?

Claudia turns back around and once again looks over the edge. The desire to stop the disgust and pain she feels begins to overwhelm her. Just two steps and....

She hears a car coming down the road, it is speeding because she can hear the engine revving. When the tires squeal to a halt she knows who it is, she doesn't have to turn around. She is both overjoyed and disgusted. He shouldn't have to deal with her craziness.

"Claudia! I've been looking all over for you! What are you..."

Claudia hears her brothers voice catch, and she knows he is afraid that any wrong move or noise will help her over the ledge.

"Sis...listen to me, I need you to come over to me right now okay?"

Dear, beautiful John, even now; even at her lowest point...he is still here and wants to help her. _Do you hear that fear and confusion in his voice? You are such a selfish bitch, looks like your dear old daddy was right about you all along._

"Claudia- please, don't do this...you need help. I-I will help you and we will get through this. It's you and me...remember?"

Claudia felt the love for her brother completely consume her. Maybe she still does have the capacity to love.

"I shouldn't be alive John, you and I both know there are so many reasons it would be better if I was dead."

Johnny stood there for a moment, he had no idea which approach would help bring her away from the ledge. Deep down he always believed his sister was a fighter, and this latest move by her meant that she was feeling remorse...there was hope for her, she could be saved.

"Look, I hate to be a selfish prick here, but where the hell is my big sister?"

Claudia turned around half way, completely confused by his comment.

"Because I know that I don't have a lot of things that make me happy or that I can count on, but last time I checked I still had a sister who would do anything for me. She may be lost, broken, completely messed up in the head. And believe me right now she has done so many things that make me ill inside. But I thought she was just lost. I didn't know she was dead. So please, tell me where my big sister is, the one who will find away to get back up no matter how many times she is knocked down, physically or emotionally. I-I need my big sister to come back to me...please."

Claudia stared at her brother, he was shaking, frantic...completely desperate. The last time he had looked that scared and alone was the day his mother had been killed. And she remembered what she had done, she has walked up to him as he stared at his mother's lifeless body and embraced him. Their father was completely out of his head, screaming and raving; throwing things. But it was like he was a long ways away, John had not flinched and for one time in her life Claudia wasn't afraid of her father's wrath. She needed to get to her brother, she had to be strong and be there for him. He had no one else, and neither did she.

And now all these years and all these sins later, she felt that same need again. So she stepped away from the ledge and walked into her brothers arms.

"See, there's my big sister. It's going to be alright, I'm going to get you help."


	3. Hope

Hello everyone, sorry for the delay but now we are back and I am very excited about where the story is heading. This chapter continues to focus on the Ziblings, but I promise JoMax and Clic goodness is on the way. I for one am fascinated with the relationship with Claudia and Johnny and I hope you will enjoy their relationship in this story too. Please let me know what you think, I know we have a bit of creative license to make the characters grow but I want you to recognize them. Thanks for coming back and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with General Hospital or the characters that reside in the show. :)

* * *

Johnny walked into General Hospital with his sister. His arm was tightly around her shoulders. They had made it this far, all that was left was getting her admitted.

"Excuse me, is there a psychiatrist we can speak to, I just found my sister trying to injure herself and I think she needs to see someone immediately."

Claudia stood at the nurses station, shaking. Everything seemed so bright and loud, except Johnny's voice; his was quiet. She could hear Johnny talking to the nurse, but she couldn't compute what he was saying. As she observed her surroundings she could feel the nurses eyes observing her. The intensity of the eyes watching her made Claudia feel like they were burning holes in her body. Claudia felt completely vulnerable and exposed...it was terrible.

"Just a moment, I'll have them page Dr. Winters. Please just sit down for a few moments and I'll make sure we get her into a room as soon as possible."

Johnny was grateful, the nurse seemed to know that Claudia was almost completely out of her mind and asking him to fill out paperwork would have been ridiculous. It was if they both knew if Johnny took his arm off Claudia, she would take off.

Johnny sat down with his sister, he used every inch of his strength to appear cool and collected, inside however he was completely opposite. He wished Maxie was with him, she would be able to keep him calm and would be the extra strength he was lacking. Johnny instinctively looked around the waiting area, hoping by some amazing chance she would be coming in to visit Robin. But she wasn't there.

He felt his sister fidget and he turned his focus back to her, he needed to stop being so selfish, right now all that matter was Claudia and what she needed. His own support and feelings would have to wait.

"Hey, are these chairs okay, I'll be happy to wander around with you if you want to try another type."

Claudia turned to him, wide-eyed...she was so frightened. She just looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to save her but she didn't move.

"No? Okay then we will just sit here and be people watchers."

Johnny gently rubbed her back, hoping it would have a calming affect as he talked to her.

"Do you remember on the many trips that we took together to get ice cream when we were kids, do you remember how we would just sit there and people watch. We would laugh and our ice cream would begin to run onto our hands every time because we were too busy talking and making observations on all the people going by. And of course you had to always comment on their shoes and hair. I would always talk about the way they walked."

Claudia smiled. "And...we would both talk about what they were wearing."

Johnny lit up. She was there, alert and engaging in the conversation. If he could just keep this going for a few more minutes.

"That's right we did, and I mean being the fashion leaders that we were, it made sense to dish out judgements on all those strangers."

Claudia let out a small laugh.

"Absolutely."

But almost as quickly as the color and happiness had covered her face, it now drained in color and her eyes became sad.

"Trevor would always come up as soon as we ate the last bite of ice cream and tell us it was time to go back home....I always wanted to snap back and say, you mean hell."

Johnny's face fell too. Living with there father, that was hell. Johnny wondered how many times he had heard people being beaten and then begging for their lives. Or how many times both of them were told they were a disgrace to the family and should never have been born. They both heard that for a while, then something changed and instead of hating John like Anthony had in the past, he decided that John was the only chance at him leaving a legacy, and the only connection left to his beloved Maria. And for every doting moment and words of admiration, Claudia was told the exact opposite. Johnny had never had the guts to ask her if she knew what set him off to begin with, and he certainly didn't ask what happened to make him send her to Milan. The day Claudia left, that was the second worst day in his life, behind his mother being killed in front of him. Because then he had no source of sanity, no one who loved him, no one he could lean on.

There lives had been a very sad story, but Johnny was determined to make sure neither one of them allowed that to continue to handicap them, there were going to be happy times ahead and getting his sister help was how it would all begin.

"Mr. Zacharra, Mrs. Coronthos?"

Johnny had been so focused on his sister that he hadn't noticed the beautiful women walking up to them.

If it hadn't been for the fact that the other woman was in her nurses scrubs uniform, Johnny might not have caught that the woman standing directly in front of her sister was the doctor. She was dressed in a nice pant suit but did not have on her doctor's coat. Her smile was warm and inviting and Johnny could feel his sister calming down.

"Hello, I'm Lainey and I believe you met Ms. Webber a few minutes ago. We were hoping we could show you and your brother to your room."

Claudia squeezed Johnny's hand.

"My brother can come with us?"

Lainey smiled again.

"Of course, family is always welcomed and important."

Claudia turned to her brother, she still looked like a frighten child, but behind that look was something he had not seen across her face in a very long time...hope.


	4. Message

Hello all. Here is a new chapter for you! I want to let you all know that I am terrified on how the dialogue for Spinelli turned out. I am a fan of his, and Spixie as friends so there will be no Spin hate here. However please note that I do think Spixie as a "couple" is very toxic and so that view will be present throughout the story. As always please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the show General Hospital.

* * *

Johnny walked out of his sisters room. He tries to pull out his phone but his hands are shaking so bad that he has a hard time. For someone who embraces being on the edge of loosing control so often, it was ironic that right now Johnny was willing himself to not collapse; to not loose it in the middle of a hospital. The last few hours had been hell for him. Between getting a call from Max that Claudia had demanded to get out of the car about a half mile from the house, to finding her on the ledge about to jump, and then the long talk with the doctor about what was happening to Claudia and how they were going to put in orders immediately to get her into Shadybrook; he felt like he had been hit by a race car going 100 miles an hour. He kept walking, trying to ignore the many faces giving him weird looks as he passed by them. After what seemed like an eternity, he got to a stairwell barreling through the door and collapsing on the first step, trying to take deep breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating. The breathing gave him enough calm for him to dial the number he wanted on the phone.

_Damn it, voicemail._

"Hey Maxie, it's John. I really hate to bother you...I mean you probably have a lot of important things going on-"

Johnny could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, he couldn't remember the last time he had actually cried. He swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"It's just- I...I really need to talk to you, if...if you have a moment could you call me back."

He hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment. Then he heard voices coming near the stairs so he stood up and quickly moved down them and didn't stop still he saw and felt the sun as he came out the stairwell. The light was too bright and there were too many noises, he briskly walked to his car and got in, he needed to drive, he needed to outrun the pain and fear he was feeling.

--------

"So anyway I said EXCUSE me I was going to sit there and this little witch just replied by saying, apparently you took too long."

Spinelli observed his Maximista going on about what had taken place on the while she was on her little outing of shopping with Lulu .

"And I tell you Spinelli it was taking every ounce of me to not knock that stringy hair witch right off that bench."

Spinelli smiled. "So I take it Maximista did the right thing but is still upset that the...stringy haired one prevailed at taking her seat?"

"Oh no actually what happened next is the best part of the story, Lulu had gone to get some water in her cup from lunch and was apparently observing the whole thing."

"Oh?"

Maxie's eyes were shining as she continued with the story.

"Yeah, and she waltzes up and "trips" and pours all the water onto the girl. You should have seen her doing the over the top apology! When the girl called her out and accused her of doing it on purpose Lulu said, well if you were going to dampen everyone elses day around you, I thought you needed to know what it feels like!"

Maxie was grabbing her stomach as she began laughing in a fit.

"I tell ya I was so proud of her in that moment, I ended up buying her a pair of shoes for having my back like that."

Spin frowned. "As much as the girl should not have been rude to you, I fear Lulu's response was over the top in her recourse."

Maxie had began to calm down and his response stopped her giggle fit. She became quiet for a moment.

"I guess you're right, but it was only water and I think Lulu was right to put her in her place."

"I think you two make a very dangerous duo, I will make sure not to get in either of your bad graces."

Spinelli realized that again he had made her question herself, and her goodness for enjoying the event. And while he was a bit more sensitive to those who have had to suffer public humiliation, he hated that he seemed to make her second guess herself so much. He was trying to find the balance for both of them, but so far...things were still not right between them.

"I am very pleased to see you and Lulu doing so well, two lesser women would have not fought for their friendship. It is most impressive."

Maxie looked at him and gave him a smile. For a second she allowed herself to wonder what Johnny would have thought. _Johnny would have laughed his ass off._

She jumped up and headed into the kitchen, forcing herself to not think about the man she let get away. She had made a choice and he had probably moved on from still wanting her a long time ago. _I guess even Maxie Jones will have one that got away_, she thought. As she pulled her head out of the fridge she thought she heard the last note of her cell going off.

"Did my cell just ring?"

Spin just nodded, he had gone back to focusing on his laptop.

She just giggled softly and picked up her phone.

_One New Voicemail_

Maxie begins to listen to the message, and her face falls as she reacts to what she is hearing.

"Spinelli!"

Spinelli almost knocked his orange soda onto his laptop from being startled by Maxie's scream.

"What on earth kind of message have you received to make you so distressed?"

Maxie was already halfway to the door by the time he had asked his question.

"It was Johnny, something's wrong and I have to go. Don't wait up for me."

With that the door clicked behind her leaving Spinelli alone and staring at the door.


	5. Delayed

Hello all! We are getting closer to extended JoMax scenes along with some interesting Claudia stuff (so please hang in there Clic fans!) but first things first. A few more GH characters make a cameo and I would love to hear feedback on how I did with my characterization of them. I hope everyone will enjoy and I will see you all next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Maxie's heart and mind were both racing. Johnny had never sounded that broken, that desperate before; even with all the hell his sister caused him. Was Claudia dead, did he just barely miss being killed himself? Did Anthony get out of prison?

She tried desperately to concentrate on the road and tried to keep her speed down somewhat. But just when she had realized how fast she was going and began to slow down, she saw the familiar flashing lights.

_Damn it, of all the times to get caught!_

She quickly reached for her registration and then frantically began looking for her wallet in her purse. She cringed as she saw a form coming up to her, there was always some smart ass remark given as soon as they realized who she was.

She rolled down her window, already holding the information required, praying that this could go fairly quickly as she looked straight ahead.

"Hello daughter."

Maxie eyes widened and she jerked her head to the left to see her father standing at the window with a huge smile on his face. She closed her eyes and let out a big sigh, now she remembered why she never prayed...it always backfired.

"Hi dad."

----

Johnny unlocked the door to his garage, he was so happy to have this place, it was his; a place of refuge that even his sister didn't have a key to. He was actually surprised that he had made it in one piece and was thankful that he hadn't wrecked and hurt anyone. He sat down and took in a deep breath. Every part of his being was racing, even if his car no longer was. He knew he had to make phone calls, Sonny and Jason would start to wonder where Claudia was. After a few more moments of taking deep breaths and letting them out he pulled out his cell phone again.

"Hey Morgan its John."

_I'm assuming you are calling me to let me know where your sister is?_

"Yup that is why I am calling you. She has been admitted to the hospital and they will be moving her to Shadybrook as soon as the arrangements are finalized."

_Shadybrook? What happened, is the baby alright?_

"The baby is fine."

_Okay, so what happened?_

"Well I found her standing on the edge of a ledge not far from the house, if it wasn't for Max calling me to tell me he had left her off because she had requested to walk the rest of the way and he felt something was wrong, I think you may have been getting a different kind of phone call."

_Do you think this is another scheme she is trying to pull?_

"No I don't think she is pulling something, well not this time and it seems Dr. Winters agrees."

_Alright then, I'll let Sonny know and I'm assuming you'll call when she is transferred._

" Yeah no problem."

_Fine then._

"Yeah, I'll be in touch."

And with that Johnny hung up the phone, glad to have Jason Morgan handling Sonny. He just truly wasn't in the mood to deal with his brother in-law.

He then got up and grabbed a piece of paper and pen, then went to the fridge to pull out a beer. Since Maxie never got back to him, he figured he would participate in the one constant he had that always brought him joy and calm. Music.

.......

Isn't this kind of beneath you as a commissioner, giving out traffic tickets?

Mac just gave her a smirk as he kept writing. Then he over-dramatically ripped the ticket from the pad it was on and handed it to her. Maxie rolled her eyes, he was having way to much fun with this.

"So once again I'm sorry, I will go to the classes and I promise to work on not getting in a car when I am upset.....can I go now?"

Mac Scorpio observed his daughter, he knew she was being way to compliant which probably meant she was up to no good.

"Not until you tell me why you are in such a complying mood, have a date?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but I actually was just going to visit a friend who needs someone to talk to right now and all this back and forth is only going to make my friend think I have abandoned him.

"Him? Him who?"

"I am not going to break his confidence just because my dad is deciding to be nosey and an overall pain in my ass."

"Maxie..."

"Dad come on, I am sorry alright but for once you are making a big deal where there doesn't need to be one, I am truly not on a mission to cause havoc, all I want to do is go see my friend. I was worried and I wasn't paying attention to my speed, end of story."

Mac sighed but still had a half smile on his face. "Alright, but Maxie I swear if I get to a crime scene and you are there-"

"I won't be!"

"Don't interrupt me, there will be hell to pay...I don't care how old you are, there are still ways to punish you. Are we clear?" Mac asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Crystal."

Maxie could tell he was pleased he had been able to make her so annoyed and she was annoyed at herself for taking the bait so easily.

"Good night daughter, I love you."

Maxie wanted to be infuriated, but her dad's cheesy smile finally broke her down and she allowed a little smile to cross her face.

"Good night dad, love you too."

And with that Maxie Jones rolled up her window and put the ticket in her purse. Now she could finally get back to her original objective, getting to Johnny.

After a few more minutes she finally pulled up to the garage Johnny owns. She was relieved that she had called it right, and there was Johnny's car parked out front.

She quickly got out of the car and ran up to the door.

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

"Johnny! Its Maxie!"

In a few seconds Johnny had opened the front door, instant life came back into his weary eyes.

Instinctively Maxie moved in for a hug and he immediately returned it.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here."

She heard Johnny let out a slight laugh, "Yeah I figured you either didn't get my message or were too busy to come."

"I'm sorry I made you think that I-"

Johnny pulled back, putting a hand on her cheek, "Hey don't apologize, I'm just so glad you're here."

"Me too John."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, finally Maxie broke the eye contact.

"So, you want to tell me what it was you needed to talk to me about?"


	6. Lost Ships

Hi all. I just wanted to touch base on a few things before you read this chapter. I may have been in a class or two where the subject was Psychology, but that in no way means that I would pretend to know about mental disorders. I am going to do some research but please know that I may not be completely accurate, but I hope to make it seem close enough to reality to keep it enjoyable. If anyone would like to give me feedback on how I handle Claudia and her breakdown, please don't hesitate. Also feedback on my characterization of Lainey would be very helpful. This a long chapter, but hopefully my fellow JoMax fans will be pleased. I am continuing to ask patience from Clic fans, there is just a lot to cover with Claudia before that part of the story for her can begin. Thanks for coming back to read each chapter, I hope you will enjoy.

* * *

Claudia stared at the painting on the wall. In wasn't anything spectacular, it was a simple painting of lighthouse at night with a ship in the distance.

_Lighthouses helping lost ships find their way home...I feel like a lost ship, but is there a lighthouse out there for me? _

Claudia's thoughts were interrupted by Lainey walking in. She smiled very warmly and sat down across from her with just a little notebook and pen in hand. Claudia couldn't figure out why she felt comfortable around this woman. She had never had many friends and most of those she did manage to have were reality was most of the time she would end up in nasty spats with women. But Lainey was different, her smile didn't seem fake and there was no judgment on her face.

"Good morning Claudia."

"Good morning Dr. Winters."

"If it is alright with you, I would really like it if you called me Lainey, and I apologize, I should have asked you what you would be preferred to be called. Mrs. Corinthos? Claudia?"

"Claudia please." Claudia said forcefully. She shifted in her seat, she was surprised at how uncomfortable hearing the name Corinthos made her.

"No problem. Okay, let's get started shall we. First let me get the tedious questions out of the way. First, how are you feeling this morning?"

Claudia smiled slightly, she appreciated that Lainey seemed to know right away what she wouldn't want to talk about and thus was trying to help smooth it over the best she could.

"Um...I am feeling, a little numb. Its almost like I am in a tunnel or something."

"That's perfectly understandable."

Claudia laughed. "Understandable? Now that is not a word I have heard associated with me for a long time."

Lainey laughed, "So it would seem, but you being able to make fun of yourself, at least a little bit is actually an excellent sign."

A few moments went by before Claudia spoke again. She looked down and concentrated on her slippers, "So... you think you'll be able to help me...get well?"

Lainey observed the woman across from her, it was amazing how much of a hurt child was just below the surface; and how fast she would show herself with certain questions. _What has been done to you in your life Claudia?_

"I am going to try my very best to help you, but I am not in the habit of making a lot of promises and declarations. But what I can say is that just in the time I have spent with you so far, we are off to a great start."

There is was again, that emotion of hope. Feeling it twice in such a short period of time was almost disconcerting.

"I do guarantee hard work on my end, but Claudia, you are going to have to work hard to. I will give you everything I've got, but I need you to match me if we are going to accomplish making you well."

Claudia finally raised her eyes tentatively, finally forcing herself to meet Lainey's eyes.

"Do you think you can do that?"

Claudia stared at Lainey, it was a direct and to the point kind of question, but she did not have that kind of answer.

"I want to think I can, but honestly I am not sure."

Lainey developed a small smile.

"That's okay, that answer was honest and more than anything else that is what I want from you...honesty."

Claudia looked down again and began to fidget.

"You may have heard I am not very good with honesty."

"I know that, I know you have made lies and manipulation an art form but you might as well understand now that I have been doing this for a while now; I have seen countless disorders so if you think I won't be able to see through a manipulation, you might want to think again. This is your chance to have a life, however if you lie to me the only thing you will have left is a cell in prison. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes we do."

"Good, then let's move on."

Yup, Claudia was pretty certain she was going to like Dr. Winters a lot.

----

Johnny was having a hard time breaking his stare, but finally he forced himself to turn around and walk toward a chair.

"Please come in and have a seat Ms. Jones."

Maxie gave a small smile, she was surprised how many butterflies she had in her stomach, and even more surprised about the overwhelming joy she was feeling seeing him again; it had already been about two weeks since their time on the docks in the rain.

"Thank you sir."

She saw Johnny cringe when she called him sir and it made her smirk.

"Okay you win, no more formalities, it creeps me out hearing you say sir to me. Can I get you a drink, I am offering a huge selection of beverages tonight."

"Is that so?"

Johnny smirked, okay I may be over exaggerating a bit.

Maxie just continued to smile with a gleam in her eye as she got up and opened the fridge. Inside was a pitcher of water and to bottle of beer. She opened the door widely and turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Wow, your selection is amazing, I mean such fine alcohol and...let me guess, the finest tap water in the state of New York?"

"Only the best for you Maxie."

"So I see."

She pulls out a beer and walks up to him.

"This beverage talk is fascinating and all but maybe you should stop stalling and tell me what is going on."

"Are you sure? Because I am a master of small talk."

"Liar."

Johnny smiled. He could smell her perfume and it was as intoxicating as her eyes that were now staring with a mischievous gleam into his. It was only now that he realized how badly he missed her company.

"Okay, okay. Today was..well saying it was a bad day is a pretty big understatement."

John moved to retrieve his beer from his desk. He took a large gulp of it and then finally began to explain why he had called her.

"Early today I found my sister standing near the edge of cliff."

Maxie eyes widened, "Oh my God John."

"Yeah, when I first pulled up I thought she was pulling another one of her stunts. But when I got close to her...her body language was- I don't know how to explain it- she had her hand on her stomach and her posture was slouched. It was like I could see she was broken before she even turned around."

Maxie stood there in silence, allowing Johnny to continue.

"But then she did turn around, and her face-"

Johnny's voice caught, he didn't want to loose it in front of Maxie, he never cried in the presence of someone else, it was a rule he gave himself the day after his mother was laid to rest. He had broken down so many times after his mother was killed, he had made a spectacle of himself over and over again. He remembered all those looks of pity, he heard the whispers that because of what happened he would grow up a screw up and probably die young. Those evaluation and predictions may end up being right, but he hated having people see his pain and then viewing him as weak. And so the rule was born; never cry in front of others. But right now, he didn't know if he was going to be able to keep from loosing it. Claudia's face was still so vivid in his mind. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm and he realized that Maxie was standing right next to him, not coddling and not judging, just doing her best to be there for him as he talked about one of the worst moments in his life.

"Maxie...she was so lost...so broken. I was afraid to move, hell even breathe."

He stopped for a moment to place his hand on top of Maxie's and within seconds there hands were intertwined. Her grip was firm and it was the steadiness he needed to continue.

"I-I hadn't been that terrified since my mother died."

He turned to face Maxie straight on, he eyes were wide and pleading.

"I know she has been so awful, I haven't been able to stand her for so long now. But, in that moment, when I realized she was going to end her life...I knew that I would be lost without her. And that I did still love her completely...she is my sister, she is all I have. So I knew I had to find a way to save her."

He leaned his forehead down to meet Maxie's a closed his eyes, he was sure he could never explain to Maxie how comforting and calming her presence was. Sometime he would have to tell her how much of a rock she was for him that night, but right now he just wanted to finish the story, he was becoming exhausted.

"And it also showed me that she could feel remorse and that meant she could be helped. So I asked her, I asked her where my big sister was because I needed her."

He let out a deep sigh.

"Thankfully she ran to me and away from the ledge. I took her to General Hospital and they are going to transfer her to Shadybrook as soon as everything is in order."

He opened his eyes but did not change his position, he noticed tears were streaming down Maxie's porcelain skin, even though her eyes were still closed.

It was then he realized what a jerk he was. Here is was, talking about how afraid he was of loosing his sister, and needing to save her. Telling Maxie how she came back for the ledge and into his arms and he now has a chance to help and get his sister back, when Maxie will never get that opportunity.

"Oh God Maxie I am so sorry, how could I not think about how this could affect you!"

He pulled away from her suddenly, leaving Maxie to jerk forward and give him a confused look.

"What?"

"I wasn't thinking that way ya know, I had just been thinking about how much I miss you and how much I know you would understand my love for my sister, I can't believe I didn't think about how throwing this all on you would make you feel."

Maxie was a little taken aback by John's freak-out, but it only took her a few moments to realize what had happened.

"Johnny I am not crying because you made me think of Georgie...yes I know that desperation and fear, and no I didn't get a happy ending but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear what happened or be here for you. What you did today was a wonderful-you missed me?"

"Well I am pretty sure you will be winning the quickest change of subject award for the evening."

"Answer my question John."

"I thought you wanted to hear about what happened to me today"

"Nice try, but I am not letting you change the subject."

'Why not, you changed it first."

"Johnny!"

"What would you like me to say? Of course I miss you, why are you surprised? As much as I would have loved a physical relationship with you, I enjoyed the friendship you showed me even more and wish we could still have that."

"You...you want a friendship with me?"

"I thought we already had one Maxie."

"No, yes- I mean yes we do, it is just...besides the time on the docks...it has been a while since we have talked."

"Yeah, and I know why. And I have to tell you Maxie, it hurt that you just let me fall to the wayside. I get Spinelli was hurt and needed time to become secure in what you felt for him, but it has been months since all that went down and not even a text message with a hello, let alone actually hanging out with you."

"Well I assumed most of your free time was with the Mrs. Robinson wannabe."

"Her name is Olivia...or Ms. Falconeri if you prefer to continue with the Mrs. Robinson comparison."

"I would prefer that she took her Bensonhurst mouth and the rest of her back home where she belongs. I mean seriously, who comes to visit for a wedding and then just never leaves the town again? That woman is obviously not stable."

"Maxie I swear you need to just drop all commentary where Olivia is concerned. I like her a lot, I enjoy her company, and I will not tolerate you talking about her like that in MY garage.

"I thought you were working for Sonny, so wouldn't that actually make it HIS garage."

"Stop this game Maxie, I mean it, this is not the day for this."

Maxie could have kicked herself, he was completely right, this was not the time. But it was hard not to react, she HATED that Olivia was with John.

"I'm sorry Johnny, I really am. Please just forget all that okay."

"No, I can't, this was a mistake, I am sure Spinelli is thrilled that you are here, maybe if you leave now the fallout won't be too bad."

"Stop it Johnny, I know I brought up bad subjects but I really do want to help you, I want to be here for you. Please don't say calling me was a mistake, it meant a lot that you called."

"It did?"

"Yeah, I was so frantic when I heard how distressed you were. I literally ran out the door and gave a one sentence answer to Spinelli. And though I was worried about the circumstances surrounding the call, selfishly I was thrilled to hear from you."

"You were thrilled that I called you? Why?"

"Because I've missed you too."

Johnny started to smile, "Okay, come here."

Johnny stood there with his arms opened and she ran into them.

"So you'll let me stay and help you through this?"

"Only if we can get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Let me guess, you haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Yup."

"I know the perfect place to go, and if you play your cards right I may even treat you to a hot chocolate."


	7. The Reasons for Betrayal

Hello everyone, so we finally are starting to get to hints of Clic! For those who are not familiar with them, the flashback is to the day they first slept together. Gosh I really loved their scenes that day. Just remember, slow and steady is my motto. ;) I am also dealing with Jolivia and a mention of Dante aka Dominic, who I am completely smitten with, in this chapter. Know now that Johnny and Dante will be having scenes in this story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't hesitate to give me feedback. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Claudia tossed and turned in the bed and placed her hand on her stomach. "You okay little baby? I am sorry about all this, I swear I am going to get better. I will be a good mom... I will love you and protect you."

She then closed her eyes again and began to fall asleep.

_"We really are a sad pair aren't we? We have been screwed over so many times we can't even see when we have something authentic right in front of us..."_

Claudia felt a sharp twinge in her stomach, but it wasn't the baby, the twinge was guilt. Before her breakdown, she had been so wrapped up with surviving and earning Sonny's respect, she hadn't allowed herself to think about Ric much and the fact that he left so abruptly. If she allowed herself to really think about him, it wasn't the bad times that would surface...actually it would always be THAT day.

_"I'm going to give you one more chance....tell me to leave."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"Because you know the moment we commit to this somebody is going to betray somebody."_

_"That's a guarantee..."_

Claudia sat up, awoken by her own tears. It was funny how her breakdown had brought to light her treatment of Ric. A few weeks ago she would have sworn before God and everyone that she hated the man. He had blackmailed her and stressed her out, and she really couldn't stand the sight of him. And that feeling had come on so quick...because you had to hate him, you were so twisted once Sonny was your husband it became only Sonny's respect and approval you needed. Ric became a symbol of what you could have had, the possibility of happiness. But you had to comply to daddy's wishes. So Ric and his acceptance of you became the enemy. He could have loved you...he could have saved you from the hell you had always been in. And you said no....so it had to be his fault....you had to betray him.

"I think I could have loved him." Claudia said out loud to herself. But like everything in her life, she had destroyed her relationship with Ric. Could anything make him give her a second chance? Claudia looked down at her stomach, if this baby was Ric's could he help her make amends? And if he wasn't? There would be nothing to bring him back to her.

Meanwhile Johnny and Maxie sat in Kelly's, eating quietly and exchanging quick glances with each other. The last time they had been in here together was when Maxie confessed to telling Jason about him trying to destroy at taped conversation involving Claudia. Though it was only a few months ago in some ways it seemed like a lifetime ago. Johnny was doing a lot of assignments with Jason lately, and recently it had become a three man operation with the addition of a hugely ambitious man by the name of Dante Falconeri. Things had been tense since Olivia found out the guy working with her occasional lover was her son and he had being going by the name of Dominic. That along with continuously being tempted by Sonny had made Olivia and Johnny's relationship difficult. As Johnny's mind drifted to the business and Olivia, Maxie finally spoke.

"So, let's see if I can try this again...how are things with you and Olivia? You're happy right?"

Johnny's initial impulse was to get defensive, but when he looked up at Maxie, he realized she really was trying to be kind about it.

"Olivia...that's a complex subject."

" That's okay, I like complex."

Johnny smirked a little, he knew Maxie was going to pursue the information and honestly he really didn't have anyone to talk to about her since Dante was always around him and Jason, and Claudia couldn't stand Olivia. It may be good to actual talk about Olivia for a bit.

"Well, things were nice; we had an understanding. She never hassled me about what I was doing, and I allowed her to vent about whatever or just keep her secrets in silence. It was whatever the other needed to unwind... it was comfortable and pretty drama free."

Maxie shifted in her seat, her relationship with Spinelli was almost exactly the opposite. If he wasn't trying to sweep her off her feet with yet another declaration of his undying love, then there would be drama on trying to balance his awkwardness in social situations when she had to do events for work, or work late. How she hadn't been demoted from junior editor was a grace from God. She really did love Spinelli and wanted him in her life, but everyday the idea of him being the one seemed less and less plausible to her. So thus their relationship equaled drama. She was pulled back from her thoughts as Johnny continued.

"But as with everything in life, all good things must come to an end, and I am pretty sure our end isn't that far off."

Maxie felt a burst of happiness with Johnny's statement and immediately scolded herself for it. Johnny was loosing a relationship that made him happy, that shouldn't be cause for celebration. And even though that would mean he was single, that didn't help her much, she was in a relationship with Spinelli and had in a way chosen him over Johnny... even though deep down she knew she never allowed herself to totally deal with her feelings for Johnny. Olivia had made her struggle easier and she made a choice...but she forgot to get the closure that should go with that kind of choice.

"So what changed to make you think the two of you are close to over?"

"Well, the fact that deep down she really wants Sonny and though logically she knows that will only cause her pain and heartache; well apparently Sonny's charms are unmatchable."

"Seriously? She wants to be with Sonny?"

"I've caught them in awkward...moments more than once, but it doesn't really shock me. I mean I am not going to pretend it doesn't hurt a bit, and I do believe Olivia likes me, maybe even loves me but in reality how far could we ever have gone with it? I am not too far off her son's age, who I now work with on an almost daily basis. That brings the reality of a relationship like ours home."

Maxie reached across the table and held out her and which he took as he continued.

"Original crush from your youth, reconnecting years later...I sure that would be a surreal experience."

"A surreal experience?" Maxie repeated.

"What I can't have a few larger words in my vocabulary?"

"No, by all means a tortured soul with intellect is a very sexy combination?"

"Is that so?"

Johnny and Maxie smiled and stared at each other for a few moments. Once again Maxie couldn't help but notice how natural and right it felt to hold Johnny's hand. It was then that her mind started to drift to how natural other parts of his body would feel and was very thankful when Johnny interrupted her thoughts as he continued.

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder if I will ever be able to figure out where my place is." Johnny was looking down and Maxie could hear the frustration and slight fear in his voice.

"I mean I look at someone like Dominic, he is annoyingly focused. I mean I think this guy would turn on you on a dime, but it is about survival first and then hopefully coming out the best you possibly can in this business. I think Dominic has what it takes to go all the way up to the top. And don't get me wrong, I am not saying I am upset that he could be the head and not me, personally I have never wanted to be a mob boss and I just don't have the drive to do what it takes to stay around a long time. I mean when I look at Sonny's kids...I mean no amount of power is worth the hell they have been through and probably will go through." Johnny paused a second and Maxie noticed his face contort for a brief moment.

"I still sometimes can't believe that my sister and I actually had part in making all their lives, especially Micheal's such hell." Johnny closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I mean it is amazing isn't it how one choice ends up taking you to all the other choices and consequences and you wonder, how the hell did we get here?"

Maxie squeezed Johnny's hand again. "You know when the truth came out about Claudia and her hit on Sonny, I thought for sure you would be dead."

Maxie's words snapped him out of his self loathing. "You did? That makes two of us." Johnny began to chuckle a little. "But leave it to my sister, she messes up all the time and most of the time it is such a screw up you could write songs about how bad they are, but she finds ways to survive."

"You mean Claudia being pregnant?" Maxie asked.

Johnny smiled again. "Yeah, I mean I love her but if you could have heard are argument when I found out. I mean she has done some low things, but using getting pregnant to keep herself from being killed...brilliant and terrifyingly evil."

"That does seem low even for her." Maxie said quietly.

"Yeah but the whole weird thing about it now is, this baby may end up being a true gift, and I don't mean in the way Claudia visualized it. I mean I have seen a change in her and how she talks about the baby. I think she really is falling in love with her child and sees it as a way to make some sort of amends for the hurt she has caused."

Maxie shifted in her seat, she wanted to bring up a point, but she didn't know how Johnny would feel about it. But they had always been straight shooters with each other, and she figured there was no reason to change that now.

"Johnny, I am happy that Claudia has made the move to try and get help and that she is beginning to love the baby...but do you think she can really handle being a good mother, and what about the environment he or she will be raised in? I have heard you talk so often about how much hell you were in as a kid growing up the son of a mob boss, but this kid could have even more issues when you think about the fact that both Claudia and Sonny had messed up childhoods and are almost..._what's a word I can use here_, intoxicated with the idea of power."

Johnny's face fell. "I have worried about all that too, and I have also worried about the other possibility, fact that there is a chance this kid will end up growing up without his mother at all ."

Maxie took a moment to brush her bangs back out of her eyes. "You really think Sonny would kill a mother of his child?"

"No but he would kill the mother of his nephew. It is justice in the mob world, she made a fool of him in two ways that should never happen...fooling him into thinking she had nothing to do with his son being shot and taking time to get close to that same son after he woke up, and sleeping with someone else; his brother no less and having his child." Johnny said almost matter of factly.

Maxie rubbed her arms instinctively trying to push away the chill that had come over her while hearing all this cold blooded behavior.

"In Sonny's mind, he would be protecting the child from such a vile human being." Johnny spit out, his stomach was beginning to feel queasy.

"I'm sorry Johnny. You have so many things to worry about right now." Maxie said quietly.

"Yeah,but that is the life of organized crime...thanks for the talk it helped, but can we talk about something else now? I actually would love to hear about Kate and whatever latest "crisis" she has you saving her from in the fashion world."

Maxie smiled. "Oh you want me to talk about me, that I can definitely do. You don't mind this being an all night kind of thing do you?

And with that they both broke into laughter. Johnny was so glad for Maxie's friendship because now he knew, for at least a few hours, he knew he wouldn't be worried or burdened. He would just be enjoying a friend's company.


	8. It's Past Time To Go

Hello everyone. I have waited to see if what I read about Claudia's baby came true and now that it has I had to change the direction of my story slightly include that tragedy. It is a new challenge but I look forward to seeing how this story will unfold now. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, including if it was easy to follow or not and what you think of the content of the chapter. As always I hope you will enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or its characters, but the storyline is mine.

* * *

"So Claudia, you have talked about your father, brother, husband, and Ric. But you are leaving someone out aren't you?"

Claudia instinctively reached for her diamond shaped necklace and began to play with it. "I don't understand, you asked me to talk about men I either care or cared about, or had influence on my life, I have done that. I gave you a list even."

"Yes, you gave me A list, but not THE list. I wanted to give you time to build up the strength to face where the core of your problems started and so talking bit by bit about these men in your life has been a really good thing, a major stepping stone. But it is time Claudia, you need to face what is buried in your past."

Claudia began to pace, she felt like a caged animal, it was like the room is was getting smaller and smaller. "I thought we already have dealt with the huge issue which was the lack of my father's love and acceptance. I was never good enough and therefore I always overcompensated to try to make myself worthy of him. I mean that is the foundation that got me into the situation I am in with Sonny now and my warped logic of living the mantra of keep your friends close but your enemies closer. I figured marrying Sonny would work for me on two fronts, I would be able to learn more about Sonny, hopefully learn his vulnerabilities which would maybe give me a way to save myself from being killed for getting Michael shot. And the other part was pleasing my father. He would once again have to see that I was loyal to him and could play any part he needed me to play. I keep thinking if I just did enough daddy would finally want me."

Lainey observed Claudia for a few moments as Claudia stared at the Lighthouse picture. Claudia's body language mimicked how closed off she was; not wanting to deal with all that deep pain she had forced dormant for so long.

Finally Lainey spoke, "You said he would finally want me…when did you truly realize your father didn't want you."

Claudia stared blankly at the picture for a few seconds before answering.

"Milan."

"Milan?"

"Pathetic isn't it, up until that time I still held onto the hope that he would- he would see me, want me in his life; love me."

The tears started to fall now, but Claudia kept her arms crossed, allowing the tears to run down her face.

"But as is always the case, I was just a problem needing to be solved. He didn't want me around, he just wanted Johnny… so I was sent to Milan and lost years with John because of my weakness to please my father."

That is when Claudia finally turned and faced Lainey.

"That is where my guilt and regret are the highest. I wasn't there to help or protect my brother! And then years later I end up overcompensating for that sin and just creating a new one….well, many new ones."

Lainey could see Claudia was about to loose it, the only problem was in what way. She decided to push a little more.

"You are starting to hit on it a little more...Milan...your moving to Milan."

"Yes we have said a thousand times I was forced to move to Milan."

"Why?"

Claudia flinched, she was becoming angry and hurt...why wouldn't Lainey stop asking her questions from this time in her life?

"Isn't it obvious, daddy didn't want John and I to team up against him. It is the famous divide and conquer strategy."

"That is one reason, yes...but I think we both know it is not the main reason."

"What they hell are you talking about?"

"Why won't you tell me about him?"

"Him? Him who?"

"The one man you left off your list."

"There are no others!"

Claudia was really pacing now, she wanted to throw things. Then it occurred to her the name she had left out.

"Oh you mean Trevor? Daddy's lap dog? He isn't even worth bringing up." Claudia flipped her hair out of her face, trying desperately to stay nonchalant. _She was telling the truth right?_ Trevor wasn't worth her breath.

"No?" Lainey leaned forward in her chair, the line she was trying to have Claudia cross was a dangerous one.

"Okay he showed me a good example of a creep by trying to weasel his way into daddy's fortune."

Then Claudia smirked as she looked at Lainey. "Oh yes I get it now, the Ric connection. He is the dad of Ric who didn't give a damn about him, just like daddy acts with me. That is something Ric and I connected on. There did that settle your curiosity?"

"Ric is very important in all this, but no, right now Trevor's role of being Ric's father is not what I was looking for."

"So stop being so damn evasive and tell me what it is you want!"

"I can't, I have to allow you to tell me."

"Bullshit! You have been pushing me for almost the whole session! What is it, you are finally bored with me and want to see me have another breakdown? Am I getting too healthy too quick for you? Afraid I might not need you anymore? Maybe you need to see someone because it is obvious to me you have an unhealthy need to be needed and be a savior for people."

This whole thing was crazy, Lainey was just sitting there, what the hell was she doing?

"Look I am very sorry my story isn't exciting enough for you but there is nothing else to tell, so stop pushing me or all make some elaborate story up just to stop your constant questions!"

"Okay, that's enough for today, try to calm down and-"

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!" Claudia pulled so hard at her necklace it broke. Even as it was falling she immediately pulled the painting off the wall and smashed it. She was out of her mind with rage, she was yelling, screaming and kicking at the chair near her. The next thing she knew she felt strong arms on her a quick sting and then...everything went to darkness.

***

Johnny awoke suddenly from another troubled dream. He had been standing out at the docks looking out at the water. After a few moments Olivia had been standing next to him, sliding her arm in his. He could still visualize the smile he had at the comfort her touch gave him, but when he had turned and looked at her, her eyes were glistening revealing the tears that were about to fall.

_"I love being with you…you know that right?"_

_But before Johnny could answer another figure appeared._

_"Ma, come on, Sonny's waiting for us, and it's past time to go."_

_Johnny looked past Olivia and stared at Dante, he looked sad, but for a different reason than Olivia was._

_"I'm sorry Johnny…I have to go, take care of yourself okay?"_

_Johnny felt the sting of her leaving, but he didn't stop her, he just nodded._

_Once again he was alone._

_Then another figure appeared, this time it was Claudia._

_"I guess you always pay for your sins in the end, right John?"_

_Johnny turned to face his sister, but there was no baby bump, her eyes looked lifeless._

_"Claudia? What's happening? This isn't right. I don't understand what's going on here."_

_She gently placed her hand on John's shoulder, and then looked out at the sea. Johnny followed her movements and where her eyes were focusing. There in the water…a small coffin. He had only seen something like that on television, for…babies. He could feel the bile rising in his throat._

_"Oh God Claudia no, the baby can't be- this can't be happening!"_

_"You know what this means…my life is over, in more ways than I thought possible. This baby was created to shield me from death, but he was going to bring me life, John. I actually fell in love with this baby. He was my chance to have a life, to make something good with my life. But that is all over now and now I have to pay for all the pain I've caused."_

_Johnny went to embrace his sister but she started to walk away right as he did. He tried to go after her, but his legs wouldn't move. He screamed at her to come back, to not leave him…to let him protect her. But she just kept walking away. When she was almost out of view she turned and faced him._

_"I have to go to Sonny now John, it's past time to go."_

_And with that he was alone again. He collapsed under the weight of it all, sobbing on the edge of the dock. He looked at the waves, he wanted to jump in and sink to the very bottom, what else was there for him now anyway, no one would even probably notice he was gone._

_"Johnny?"_

_Johnny jerked his head to see who was calling his name. He looked so pathetic, bawling like a baby, wanting the pain and despair to stop._

_And that is when he saw her, she was almost glowing with the sunshine behind her._

_Was she a symbol of hope or was she there to say goodbye too?_

_"Johnny? What happened?"_

_"Everyone left me…and Claudia lost her baby. Claudia is going to be killed and Sonny is starting his new family with Olivia and Dante."_

_Maxie sat down beside him and embraced him. Her hold was strong and loving._

_"I'm here Johnny, and I am not leaving you. I'm here with you as long as you need."_

Johnny put his head in his hands as he tried to recover from the images. It had felt so real. At first he thought it must have been a manifestation of his worst fears…but if that was the case, why hadn't Maxie left too? Was the dream trying to give him a real message?

His cell ringing shook him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Zacharra, it's Dr. Winters, we need you to come to Shadybrook as soon as possible, your sister needs you."


	9. The Bond Between Ziblings

Hello all. I can't believe it, a new chapter!!! I am very sorry about the long hiatus, but I decided to wait and see what happened to Claudia on GH before moving my story forward. My story will have major differences in it, but certain aspects will parallel the actual canon of GH. I hope everyone will enjoy it, especially the Zibling moments. For any Clic fans out there, the next chapter will be the beginning of good things...thanks for your patience!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Johnny ran into Shadybrook and he was sure that any family member who was there visiting a loved one would definitely be thinking he was there to get his own room. Yelling from the second he ran in, _where is my sister, is she okay, what the hell happened, is the baby okay_?

Of course they tried to tell him what was going on, but he needed to calm down first...and of course being told to calm down always had the exact opposite effect on Johnny. So he continued screaming and repeating himself until Lainey came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Zacharra, please come with me, and I can tell you what happened on the way to her room."

Johnny had to admit, the woman knew how to handle a volatile situation.

"Your sister and I were in one of our sessions...we have progressed to the darkest part of her past."

"And Claudia didn't like that very much."

"No, she did not."

"What happened?"

"We sedated her."

"You WHAT? Did you forget that she is pregnant?"

"I'm highly aware that she is pregnant, but the state she was in put herself and her baby at a much higher risk then any sedative."

Lainey stopped them for a moment to finish explaining.

"Due to the high levels of stress, do to the new discovered emotions of guilt and fear she has, when she gets too worked up her blood pressure goes through the roof and it could cause her to stroke. It also gets the baby's heart rate up to high."

"So she has the same condition as Carly Jax?"

"No, not exactly, Carly's situation is much more severe, she cannot have any stress, Claudia can still have all the emotions,including stress. It is just up to us to make sure she doesn't have any emotion for too long a time period. Honestly I worry about either severe depression or hysterics. Thus one extreme or the other.

"That sounds like my sister."

Lainey smiled softly and began to walk again.

"Please don't misunderstand, your sister is incredibly strong, and so is her child."

Johnny finally stopped fidgeting when she said that.

"Most women during pregnancy worry about everyday things and have the normal amount of apprehension. Claudia is going head to head with all the darkest moments in her past while trying to carry a baby. So she has double the amount of stress, confusion, emotion swings. For this to be the first time we have had to do anything a bit more extreme, actually says a lot about her strength and determination."

They had finally reached her room. Lainey turned around again to face Johnny.

"But I learned a lesson as well, as much as I want her to be emotionally healed, her baby must come first, so I am going to drop the sessions down to once a week, and step away from the darkest secrets for now. Once the baby is born, well she will still have double the stress but the baby will be safe and that should give her great comfort."

Johnny stared into the window and watched his sister sleep. She seemed very peaceful, and he hoped someday soon she could really be a peace with her past sins.

"Thank you doctor."

------

Johnny woke up with a bad crick in his neck from sitting in the chair. He had no idea what time it was and for a second he wasn't even sure where he was. After a moment or to of moving around and blinking his eyes a lot to get them use to the dim light in the room, he looked over at his sister, who was sitting up smiling at him, with a warmth he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey sleepy head, glad you could join me."

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" Johnny said in a half awake voice.

"Long enough to see you try desperately to get comfortable. And also know that it wasn't just the uncomfortable chair troubling your sleep."

"Oh my that is a profound statement, seems like Dr. Winters is having quite the influence on you."

"Nice try but you are not going to deflect, I am causing you a lot of pain John....and I want to say I'm sorry."

"You need to stop that immediately, I am fine, you need to continue to concentrate on you. If your okay than I'm okay."

Claudia eyes began to well up a little, she really did love her brother and had to admit that seeing this role reversal was kind of nice. He was trying to be so strong, to be the one protecting her. Allowing this change for a little longer would be okay, but once she was well, she made a silent promise to herself to get back to being a strong sister again, one that supported him and didn't keep ruining his life. John deserved any good she could offer him.

"I really appreciate you sticking by me John...I will never be able to tell you what it means to me that you stayed; that you are staying by my side."

"Hey, I'm happy to be here."

"Well just enjoy being the protective strong one for now, because when I get well you are going to have to move over a let me get back to being the big sister okay? And you can focus all that protective part of you onto your nephew, well I think the baby is going to be a boy so..."

Claudia looked down and rubbed her stomach for a moment.

"I'm afraid I wasn't a good patient today. Lainey started pushing me on some things I didn't ever want to deal with again. And I had been doing so well about not being a coward since I came here. But I was a coward today."

"That's not what I heard."

Claudia glanced over at him, Johnny could tell she was surprised at his response."

"As a matter of fact I was told by Dr. Winters that she felt it was her fault that you got so worked up, and she said she thinks you are incredibly strong...and so is your child."

The tears began to fall at a rapid pace, Claudia was thankful it was only Johnny there at the time.

"Really? You don't have to make something up to make me feel good John."

"Are you calling me a liar? What good could come from dishonesty, especially now. My priority is having you well and welcoming another person into the family. You are just going to have to accept that there are people in this world that see that there is more to you than a scared little girl or master manipulator. I am damn proud of you and what you are accomplishing here."

Claudia was sobbing now, and Johnny let her...he knew she was not use to having nice things said about her, and he himself didn't know the last time she was praised for anything...or at least not in a real, viable way. It would be a foreign thing to her and overwhelming, so he gave her time to try to grasp it. He just hoped he would be there the day she realized she actually had self worth...that would be a very special day.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here please."

"Uh oh, are we going to have one of those really sappy moments?"

"Your damn right, now get your ass over here so I can hug you."

"Whatever you say sis."


	10. Confession

Hello everyone. For all of us GH fans we know a lot has happened in the past couple of months especially concerning Johnny and Claudia. Now that I know what GH did and where they seem to be heading I feel I am ready to continue my own vision on what I want for all the characters involved. Hopefully everyone will enjoy.

Disclaimer: General Hospital and it's characters are not mine.

* * *

He stood at the welcome desk...or at least that is what he called it, taking his hands in and out of his pockets. He had marked the calendar, and today was the day Claudia would find out about the baby's paternity. He thought about just lurking, making sure she didn't call security or something...then again, he knew the circumstances had changed, since he was standing in Shadybrook instead of General Hospital.

What he didn't know is why, was this part of a new angle she was playing? Sonny had found out the truth and just to make really sure he didn't harm her she pulls out the old reliable insanity card,which is easier to make legit when they see what family she comes from. If she had pulled this, he would almost have to admire her moxie about it. He rolled his eyes, the only thing he should feel for her is disgust and disappointment. Once again someone chooses his beloved brother over him, and she turned on him so fast and with such venom, well it actually left an impression...which is saying a lot when it comes to ex-girlfriends. But he couldn't help but understand the need to be important, to get approval from the people who keep it at bay the most, and he couldn't help but always see the strength bunched up with the scared little girl. And he connected with her, God help him, he couldn't completely hate her no matter how hard he tried.

He began feeling the need for some fresh air and so before he asked the nurse anything, he went outside. Here there were people babbling to themselves, it made him feel a little better about himself, yet he also knows exactly what it is like to loose it completely. _Yeah Ric you have a great icebreaker for them don't you. What's the craziest thing you ever did? Oh I ran around the neighborhood naked, I proposed to my imaginary girlfriend...wow really, those are some great stories, but I have you all beat. You see I locked my brother's pregnant wife in a room for months and knocked my pregnant wife down the stairs...so there._

Ric cringed when he thought back to that time in his life, he had gone to the lowest point he ever imagined he could go...and yet even after that he didn't learn, he never was able to get his Sonny obsession out of him. That is why he was so happy when that job in LA came a long. It gave him a chance to start completely over...like he was someone else completely. But he did miss his daughter, he loved talking to her in the evenings on the phone, she would go on and on about whatever novel she was reading at the time...how had he been able to be part of creating such a beautiful and smart little lady?

"I don't believe it. I have to be hallucinating...Ric?"

Ric turned around to see Claudia standing just a few feet away from him. She was just in a robe and slippers, her belly was showing a little bit now. She had a healthy glow to her. She really was stunning to look at, and for a few moment Ric allowed himself to just stare at her.

"You know I didn't think they were allowing me too many drugs but I have to say this newest one is great. You look so real."

Ric figured he should speak but couldn't help but be amused at what was happening, so he decided to stay quiet for the time being.

"Okay well here it goes. I would like to tell you I am sorry for my treatment of you for basically the entire year. I turned on you and it wasn't right."

Claudia closed her eyes and sighed, that was such a lame beginning to an apology.

"Ugh okay that was terrible, how to I tell him...well you, all that has happened since my breakdown."

Ric wasn't sure what to think, had she somehow seen him when he arrived and was now trying to play him once again? She seemed extremely nervous and actually sincere....but Ric knew better than anyone,if Claudia needed to show a "true" emotion on que, she could.

"This baby...was wanted for the most selfish of reasons imaginable. It was about saving my own sorry neck, I never took time to really think about the life I would be bringing him or her into. So it had to be Sonny's, I needed this baby to be Sonny's to survive. And then when I realized that it could be yours, well I had to lash out at you. You were a physical reminder of how low I had become. Which only added to my irrational hatred of you."

Ric continued to stay silent.

"I know you could understand why I would choose to get in deep with Sonny, you and I both know what it is like to have an insane need to be accepted by someone you know deep down you know never would accept you."

Claudia moved towards him, his image was amazingly real and surprisingly comforting.

"The part I know you can't understand it my jump from wanting you to hating you. Acting like you were the scum on my shoe. But see I had to hate you, you had to be my enemy. That way the truth would always be hidden. You were the one man who knew who I really was and still treated me with respect. But I needed the approval of daddy and Sonny...and the power they possessed. So you had to be just another bad relationship...a momentary lapse in judgment. I mean now I was moving on the superior brother you know?"

Claudia began crying now. Seeing Ric, fake or real just confirmed to her all that she had lost by aligning herself with Sonny and her father.

"How could I do that to you? When I know exactly what it is like to be used and be the other sibling...the other child. There have only been three men in my life who seemed to ever really give a damn about me as more than just a tool to get to daddy or get a good lay. My brother, Uncle Rudy, and you."

"There have been so many times when I have wished I could go back and change something in my life. But it isn't possible and if this child isn't yours...I have nothing positive to offer you and you have no reason to ever think of me again."

Ric was trying to just listen to her speech from a strictly observation standpoint. But he could feel himself wanting to hold her, he could feel the happiness rising in him that she seemed to truly be sorry for her treatment of him. But that was the catch with Claudia, she could be playing him for a fool again, and he swore to himself he would never allow that again.

"I'm sorry...I am so very sorry. And I know that no matter how many times I try to say it to you or show you, it will never be enough to undue the damage I've done."

"Claudia?"

Claudia turned around to see Lainey standing behind her with a concerned look on her face.

"Claudia who were you talking to?"

"Lainey? Oh, hi..I uh, I don't know what new drug I am on but I am pretty sure it is making me hallucinate."

"What?"

"Yeah, see I thought I saw Ric out here so I used the image to practice what I would say to him...if I get the chance to."

Lainey put her hand on her shoulder.

"Claudia, I haven't added any new meds."

Claudia began to panic a little.

"Is it normal while in therapy to see things that aren't there, even though this sessions have already been going on for a while?" Claudia didn't know what to think, overall she had been feeling much better, what would bring on hallucinations of Ric? Wait... the baby's paternity was going to be found out today.

"Or maybe it is because of the paternity test....or could it be a chemical imbalance because of the baby?"

Claudia was beginning to shake and Ric realized that at least at this point her body seemed to be in a real upset state, so he spoke up.

"Claudia your not hallucinating, I'm here."

Claudia froze. And looked at Lainey wide eyed.

"Yes Claudia and heard that too and I see him, turn around."

Claudia slowly turned around and sure enough there was Ric, there had been no change of clothes and though Claudia didn't know a lot about therapy, she was pretty sure going along with a delusion was not the healthy approach. Which means she had just poured her heart and soul out to Ric. This was completely humiliating, she couldn't imagine what Ric was thinking right now. All she knew was that she wished she could crawl into a hole somewhere. She finally turned to meet Ric's intense gaze, god he really was beautiful. She had to get out of there as quickly as possible, _come on Claudia lighten the mood and then get the hell out of there and head back to your room_.

"Ric? Well it must really be you...only you would let me babble on and on like a psycho idiot."

"Well yeah I'm sorry about that but I honestly thought you were just trying to mess with my head again."

"Now why would you think that...I mean I have only done that probably a hundred times...you could have at least given me the benefit of the doubt."

Ric smiled.

"What can I say...I am a very flawed individual."

This time it was Claudia's turn to smile...could there still be something between them, even after all that had happened? Could she dare to hope that there was still a chance?

Lainey laughed at their banter, that was one thing that never ceased to amaze her, a human's capacity to even contemplate forgiveness and maybe another chance.

"Mr. Lansing, I am glad you are here, we are about to head over to General Hospital and I was hoping both you and your brother would be present."

Ric finally forced himself to turn his eyes away from Claudia. Leave it to Sonny to find a way to always pull people out of a good moment even if just by referring to his name.

"Oh yes, how is my dear brother?"

"He hasn't arrived yet, but I am sure he is on his way."

Claudia could feel her body tense at hearing Sonny's name. She had been grateful that Sonny had left her alone while she had been in Shadybrook. Actually his understanding of mental illness, was actually one of the good qualities that he has; he knows what it is like to not be in control. She looked down at her stomach.

"Guess what baby...you get to find out who your daddy is today. That is going to determine a lot about your future."

At that moment one of the Shadybrook employees came out to them.

"Dr. Winters, Mr. Corinthos is here."


	11. Confrontation

Hello all, this chapter picks up where chapter 10 left off, I hope you will enjoy it. See you next chapter and thanks for continuing to come back.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else.

* * *

As Claudia walks through the door her nerves begin to take over as she looks straight ahead to see her husband standing there. He is as handsome as ever, his dark overcoat compliments his tan skin and dark hair. But his posture reminds her of how cold he is... and how demanding. So many things made him unbelievably alluring, and so many things made him undesirable. She watched as he turned to see Ric walking in. His handsome face immediately looked put out. There was so much contempt between them and Ric's presence was a physical reminder of Claudia's betrayal, even though at the time that Ric and her will still sleeping together Claudia was viewed only as a business deal to him. But that was how it worked with Sonny, everything came back to how it affected him, his business, his family, his ego. No one else stood a chance to have a point of view. Yes she and Ric should just be grateful that he hadn't taken both their lives for being betrayers and disappointments. There was no ending to his generosity. She closed her eyes to keep them from rolling.

He was so like her father in the fact that too much power had made him almost drunk with delusion. Here in this part of the world he was larger than life and had beaten the system time and again. Sonny has women fighting over him, kids that want to be like him and adore him, and has people loyal to him to a fault. But things are never as they appear to be and though Sonny is a power in his area, the power he really possesses is subjective. Outside of Port Charles he wasn't that impressive, she knew for a fact that people that Uncle Rudy dealt with on a regular basis would laugh in his face if they ever met him. Because when it came down to it, he was just one of many who have killed and bullied to get where they are. Yes his ability to hang on to his territory was impressive, but the Sonny that was crafty and ruthless was slowly disappearing. He was stuck in a rut, constantly having to defend his territories while watching those around him suffer for the life he chose. But that need for power and respect is something she understood. Actually her, Ric, and Sonny were all "victims" of the need for power and respect. All went about getting it different ways and from different people, but at the end of the day it still consumed each of them, and Claudia figured that is why she was drawn to both of them.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized his eyes were on her, and in an instant she felt worthless again, thinking of how she degraded herself time and again in his presence; sometimes out of fear of her secrets being found out, other times just because she wanted to feel like he gave a damn. He could not get his eyes off her fast enough.

Ric observed Sonny looking at Claudia, and more importantly Claudia's reaction to him. Her demeanor immediately changed. She seemed timid and unsure and looked down like a child who was about to be scolded by her father. He thought he would enjoy seeing Claudia uncomfortable, but after what happened just a few moments ago, he wasn't sure what he was feeling about her, or this whole situation in general. But one thing that was always a constant was the enjoyment of making his brother unhappy, so he decided to start off with being the first to speak.

"Hi Sonny, I am so glad you could make it."

This got Sonny's attention off Claudia for the moment. He sighed as he turned his attention to Ric. He flashed a smirk at Ric's greeting.

"God you are like a parasite, every time I think I have finally gotten rid of having to look at your smug face, you pop up again."

Ric smirked back, "It's good to see you too brother, how are my niece and nephews doing?"

"Cut the crap Ric, you just need to do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut."

"And why would I do that when I can take satisfaction in knowing I am making your day that much worse."

"You know what Ric...I can assure you-"

"Mr. Corinthos I am so glad you could make it."

All three were jolted by Lainey interrupting what was sure to be one of Sonny's very menacing threats.

Sonny's demeanor changed instantly, his voice and posture softening a bit.

"Hello Lainey, it's good to see you. I was hoping you and I could talk alone for a few minutes about how my wife is progressing and how today's test is going to possibly affect treatment."

"That would be great, will you follow me we can go into my office...Ric would you mind staying here with Claudia for a moment?"

"No, not at all."

"Great, and please remember to keep the conversation as light as you can under the circumstances; Claudia,you need to try to remain a stress free as you can before the procedure happens, it just makes things easier for everyone."

"Understood, Ric and I will be fine."

Lainey paused a moment to read both of them, assessing what they really meant. Feeling satisfied, she went into her office with Sonny.

Ric and Claudia stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment. It was Claudia who tried to do the idle chat thing first.

"Did I ever tell you I believe I am going to have a boy?"

"No, is that right? What makes you think it's a boy?"

"I can't really explain it, it's just a feeling I have."

'I guess we will be finding out soon enough if you called it right."

Claudia smiled. She surprised herself with what came out of her mouth next.

"What would you like the baby to be....I mean if your the dad...do you have a preference?"

Ric wasn't really ready for the question.

"Um..wow I don' t know, I uh, haven't tried to think about the baby too much...I didn't want to get my hopes up."

Claudia internally chastised herself, "Stupid woman, what the hell were you thinking asking him something like that, of course he wouldn't want to think about you and the baby that much."

Ric could see her distress, so he quickly continued, "Look, I just hope the baby is healthy, no matter the test results. I mean having a boy would be a fun challenge, but another girl is just a great...I mean Molly is the most amazing human being I have ever met, I love having a daughter."

Claudia began to get emotional, he had every right to be nasty to her right now and here he was trying to keep her calm and be positive. The problem was it made her feel even more guilty. Plus seeing his eyes light up at a mere mentioning of his daughter, the pride he obviously felt, it was heartwarming.

"Thank you for trying so hard to be positive Ric, but I think I would just rather you be really honest. I am sure that you would feel so much better if you weren't the father."

Ric got closer to her now and gently put his hands on her shoulders turning her towards him.

"That is not true, and you forget even if this child is not mine then it will be my niece or nephew. It is not this baby's fault how he or she was conceived and it is probably the only positive piece in all this mess."

"When I think about the two ways this child was possibly brought into this world it makes me sick to my stomach. You need to recall that I blackmailed you into sleeping with me that last time, there was nothing good about that kind of set up."

Ric pulled away from her now, she could see the self loathing in his face and in his movements.

"I just keep reminding myself that this child is the innocent in all this, and a gift. Maybe this child can help us all heal, one way or another."

Claudia wasn't even sure how it happened but in an instant she had walked up to him and hugged him, crying.

"Thank you for saying that... and I believe you, you mean it and that makes me feel so much better."

Ric stood frozen for a moment, he didn't know what to do or how to react. He hated that her arms felt so good around him, he hated that he could feel happiness creeping in at that moment. There was still no way of knowing how much of what he was seeing right now was real and how much was manipulation. But he did believe she loved her baby and that she was scared to death about her and the baby's future and so he slowly allowed his arms to go around her completely the embrace.

Claudia's eye got large, she couldn't believe he was actually holding her, and it was kind and gentle. It just reaffirmed how much she wanted him back.

"Well isn't that precious."

Claudia and Ric pulled away from each other to see Sonny and Lainey coming out of the office, Sonny looked completely disgusted.

"You know Ric you aren't the brightest bulb when it comes to Claudia, you've been here what 10 minutes and she already is working her claws back into you."

"That's funny Sonny, don't you think it seems a bit hypocritical to call me out on who is blinded by Claudia."

Claudia could feel the anger mounting between the two of them, she didn't want a fight before the test.

"Please don't do this right now, we should head out now."

But that only provoked Sonny more.

"You think you have the right to ask anything of me?"

Claudia immediately froze.

"You shot my son and then got yourself pregnant to save your pathetic life."

Ric started to protest but Lainey grabbed his arm whispering to stay silent and let her try to handle the situation first.

Sonny walked over to her and stood very close, but did not touch her.

"You gained my son's trust, allowed yourself to bond with him which is disgusting enough but on top of that you were screwing my brother while also climbing into bed with me."

Claudia held her ground the best she could, though she was shaking.

"Oh please, I get your anger about your son but spare me about Ric, the only reason you are upset is that you are inconvenienced by having to deal with your brother. You saw me as business deal, nothing more."

Sonny then gave her a menacing smirk that made her blood run cold.

"This child will spare you life if it's mine, but don't think for a second you get a free pass thanks to this breakdown of yours."

Lainey knew this was not the right time or place for this kind of conversation and so she tried to stop it before things went from bad to worse.

"Mr. Corinthos we need to get to the hospital now."

Sonny never changed his focus, his eyes were cold and Claudia felt like they were burning into her soul.

"I understand that Lainey but I am talking to my wife right now so the hospital is going to have to wait."

Sonny then got only inches from Claudia.

"You will pay for what you did to my son, and for your manipulation of me."

Ric couldn't stay quiet. "Wow Sonny I am pretty sure that sounded like a threat."

"No Ric it was a promise."

He kept his eyes on Claudia. "Mother of my child you may be, but that will not guarantee a happy beautiful life...just that you have life."

Claudia was angry now, he just had to do this right now, because he was angry and they were all just living in Sonny's world.

"And if the child isn't yours we both forfeit our lives, I mean I am sure it wouldn't mean a thing to you that this baby would be your nephew or niece."

"No harm will come to the child either way, I promise you."

Claudia couldn't help but laugh at the thought of how much water a promise from Sonny really holds. She gave him a incredulous look.

"Funny I don't feel that much better." Her voice was cold and unfeeling.

" Look, all I am saying is that this condition of yours will not save you for answering... in some form, for Michael being shot in the head."

Claudia's face turned pale, she now knew exactly what he was saying.

Ric shook his head and spoke again. "You really don't know how to do subtle at all do you."

How foolish and selfish of her, she was so focused on herself and her baby; yes she has taken ever precaution to keep herself from being killed, but emotionally...mentally Sonny knew exactly what to threaten her with, the one person who meant the most to her besides the child growing inside her. How on earth could she keep Johnny safe, killing him would be the ultimate payback... Johnny paying for her mistakes.

So she hinted at her one strength she had, the fact that those from the Zacharra side of the organization respected her and even liked her and they definitely liked her brother. If something happened to either one of Anthony's kids it would be seen immediately as an act of war.

"You leave my brother alone, he is off limits or the Zacharra faction of your mighty organization will suddenly be much less willing to listen to you."

Sonny smiled again, and once again she was chilled to the bone. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. He then finally took his gaze off of her for a moment.

"Do you see this Dr. Winters, for being so fragile she sure can still dish out some interesting dialogue."

Lainey was furious at this point, it was taking all of her restraint to not blow her stack in front of the workers in Shadybrook. She moved herself in between Sonny and Claudia.

"That is enough, I understand that there is a lot of unfinished business with you and Claudia but this is my facility and this conversation is over do you understand."

At that moment Johnny walked in, he was smiling until he saw how pale his sister was.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Lainey spoke first.

"Too many visitors and too much excitement. I am glad you are here Johnny please get her over to the hospital, if she gets there soon she will have time to have a few moments to relax before the procedure."

"I was never one to say no to a lovely lady, come on sis let's get you to General Hospital okay?"

Claudia let out a large sigh and allowed Johnny to support her a little bit as the walked. That confrontation with Sonny had really drained her.

Once Claudia was out of sight Lainey spoke again.

"Did you not hear a thing I said in that office to you, I get that this is all an _inconvenience_ for you but if you provoke my patient again I will put a restraining order on you in a second. She is not suppose to be getting worked up."

"I'm sorry but I needed her to understand my position."

"You don't think she understands? Look I don't care what you feel for her or her baby but they are both under my watch so you will respect my decisions at this time. And you need to remember the baby is an innocent in all this, do you want something to happen to the child?"

"Of course not, the chances are this child is mine and I want it to be healthy."

"Then with all due respect Mr. Corinthos, keep your thoughts, threats, comments, whatever you want to label them to yourself after the test results. And you should probably limit your visits, to say almost none until the baby is born."

"Look I appreciate you have a job to do but you can't really-"

"If you want this baby to be healthy as you say then the mother needs to be healthy too, that is the bottom line, keep your anger away from Claudia until the baby is born."

She then turned to Ric, "I will see both of you over there."

Ric started to walk past Sonny but then turned to him.

"Thank you Sonny."

"Ric don't start with me right now."

"No I mean it, every time I am feeling that I am the most egotistical, self serving bastard...you remind me that I don't hold a candle to you. I should have known that you would be able to make me feel better about myself."

And with that he walked out, taking a moment to wave to Jason who was sitting in the limo waiting for Sonny to come out.


	12. Because You Care

Hello everyone, time for another chapter. This time the focus switches from one Zibling to the other, along with their love interest. I wanted this chapter to be a bit lighter, but still hint and deeper issues that are happening or may come down the road. Please let me know what you think. See you next chapter. Thanks to all of you for continuing to check out this story and a special thanks to Osage for always leaving feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else from the television soap opera General Hospital.

* * *

Johnny sat in the waiting area trying to be patient while his sister went through the paternity test. He was also trying to stay relaxed but that was a pretty futile gesture since he was sharing the are with Ric and Sonny. The uncomfortable silence was hanging over them and it seemed like any second it would smother all three of them. Thankfully Dr. Scorpio-Drake caught Johnny's attention as she came up to them.

"Well I have to say you could cut the tension over here with a knife." Robin smiled gently at them as Sonny got up to hug her.

"You coming to check up on me?" Sonny asked.

Johnny could help but shake his head a little, it was amazing how he was acting right now. Robin brought out a side of Sonny Johnny almost never sees, and he is pretty sure his sister doesn't get the luxury of this kind, gentle, and protective part of Sonny at all. Maybe at one time this side of Sonny was a greater aspect of the whole, but Johnny knew better then anyone the aspects of his personality that dominated, and it was a far cry from what he was observing now.

"You know me too well, how are you holding up?"

"I just want to know so we can begin the next step, whether that is divorce or reconciliation."

_Divorce my ass_, Johnny thought. Sonny would become a widower before becoming a divorcee. He chuckled a little as he saw Ric roll his eyes at Sonny, looks like he was thinking the same thing. He and Ric gave each other a nod of understanding.

"Talk about two totally different paths." Robin said. But before she could say anything else, she and the rest of them heard a very loud, very high pitched voice coming towards them. Johnny immediately smiled, he knew that voice anywhere.

"Excuse me Epiphany I really need to see Robin, is she on break by any chance?" But the next moment she spotted her and started bolting toward Robin...well as fast as she could in those heels of hers.

"Never mind I see her!" Maxie exclaimed.

Robin and Johnny both had big smiles on their faces while Ric looked baffled and Sonny stared blankly.

"Oh Robin I am so happy you are not busy I have the best news and I wanted to tell you in person!"

Johnny had to turn away and do a fake cough to keep his laughter in check, loving the fact that she had just disrespected Sonny without even really meaning to.

Robin and Ric also got smiles on their faces at her comment, but of course Sonny was not amused.

"Excuse me Maxie, though you may suffer from tunnel vision or more accurately your own ego, but you see Robin and I were in the middle of a discussion." Sonny stated in his best mob boss tone.

Maxie looked over at Sonny while flippantly brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Please, says the man with probably the hugest ego this side of the country. You're a mob boss so obviously you think your discussions should be first priority, but believe it or not that is not always the case."

Ric wasn't holding back now, he actually started to chuckle.

Sonny turned to him, "Why are you laughing... isn't there somewhere else you can wait?"

"Well gee Sonny I thought this was a PUBLIC waiting area and I am laughing because it is damn funny."

Sonny shook his head and turned his focus back on Maxie, "I am not in the mood to deal with my brother or you, so whatever you have to say to Robin needs to wait until later, ask her to call you after her shift or something because your high pitched voice is making my ears ring- you really should learn to lower your voice."

"Your not in the mood? I'm sorry did my guide to Sonny's moods get lost in the mail, how the heck am I suppose to know when you are in the mood to deal with whatever."

Sonny stared at Maxie for a moment before speaking to Robin again.

"Robin, please can you do something about her? She is about to make me lose it."

"Okay both of you calm down. Maxie, do you have a few minutes?"

"Yes, obviously that is why I came to see you, I'm on lunch."

"Then can you please give me just a couple of minutes to finish up my conversation with Sonny?"

Johnny decided to try to help get her out of there before Sonny ended up strangling her.

"Actually I would like to get some coffee, and I could use some company...would you willing to go with me?"

Maxie turned and Johnny could tell that was the first time she realized he was there, she then glanced back at Sonny and Ric. Johnny could see her piecing together what was going on.

"Gosh Johnny I am so sorry,I didn't even see you, I was so one track minded...let's go get some coffee.

And with that the pair headed off together.

After walking for a minute Johnny felt Maxie's hand on his arm.

"Johnny I am really sorry about that back there, I can't believe I didn't see you."

"Well first off it was a damn good show and I really needed something to make me smile, so please don't worry about. Second I would never want you to change that side of you, though with someone so good with attention to detail I have to say I am surprised you didn't see me."

Maxie smiled. "You may be the only one besides Spinelli who likes that side of me, and I did "see" you, just not...you if you know what I mean. I was just so excited that I just blurred most everything out. It actually really comes in handy during a photo shoot, Kate is normally barking at someone and models are complaining to the makeup artists and the photographers are yelling about the lighting or the way something is the background is off by an inch, but the chaos never really bothers me. I have to make sure the product Crimson is promoting is represented the best way to make the most impact so I learned early on to eliminate the background noise."

Johnny smiled watching as Maxie's face lit up as she spoke about her job.

Maxie noticed him smiling. "What?"

"I just love hearing you talk about your job, you are really in your element and it is nice to see someone get to actually do a job they love, and share their passion with others."

Maxie's face fell a little and Johnny wasn't ready for it, he thought she would make a joke or continue talking about her job but she was really studying his face and he couldn't figure out what was going on. After a couple of moments Maxie finally spoke.

"You know, sometimes it still takes me aback with how much compassion you have for others Johnny."

Johnny wasn't sure how to take that so he stated as such.

"I'm not sure how I am suppose to take that?"

Maxie moved closer to him. He couldn't help but notice how good her perfume smelled, or how her light blue top made her blue eyes stand out even more than usual. She really was intoxicating.

"With the life you have had, you should be different. Cold, only about yourself, and compassion shouldn't even be a word you use in your vocabulary, let alone shown on a daily basis."

Johnny stayed silent, allowing her to finish her thoughts.

"It would be logical for you to be a monster, but instead you think about others and are really great to be around."

"Maxie-" But he was cut off by Maxie gently putting her hand on his face.

"It means a lot that you care, and that you aren't rolling your eyes at me when I am babbling on about stuff while you are worried on what this test is going to mean for your sister's future."

He instinctively moved closer to her and leaned in and he was pleasantly surprised when closed her eyes and lifted her head waiting for him to kiss her. And he wanted to...so very much. But she was in a relationship with Spinelli, and he knew what would happen, she would beat herself up over and over again for getting wrapped up in comforting him even if it was for only a moment. And he didn't want that for her. So he caressed her cheek with his hand and gently kissed her forehead before bringing her into a hug.

"Thank you Maxie, it means a lot."

Maxie eyes flew open and she had a moment where she felt the twinge of rejection. Didn't he want to kiss her, it seemed like he did...so why didn't he? But then she realized, that was exactly what they had always been about, keeping each other from self-destruction. They were both in relationships, Johnny had all this stuff going on with his sister, the last thing he needed was another round of secretly making out in the back of limos or abandoned garages. And yet she knew that he wasn't even thinking about how it could complicate his life; no he was only thinking of her, how she would tie herself into knots for betraying Spinelli...he was trying to spare her that. What he didn't understand was that she was already betraying Spinelli, because it was only times like this when she felt really complete...but she couldn't tell Johnny that right now, he was in love with Olivia and she didn't want to break Spinelli's heart. So this embrace and conversation would be all she could get...for now.

"I only spoke the truth Johnny, there is no need to thank me."

"Yes there is."

She pulled away to look up at him, needing to fight the impulse to push up on her toes and kiss him.

"Why do you need to thank me?"

"Because you are here supporting me...and because you care."

Maxie softly smiled. "I do care Johnny."

They stared at each other for another moment, and then Maxie decided it was time to move onto something else, or she would end up spilling her guts and causing him even more drama.

"Okay, enough with all that you care and I care stuff....I want the juicy details about Sonny and Ric, how the hell did you get stuck sitting in a waiting area with the both of them?"

Johnny grinned, Maxie really was one of a kind.


	13. See, I Called It

Hello everyone, I finally have a new chapter to share with you! Sorry for the delay and thanks for taking time to come back. See you next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital

* * *

_It is so quiet, which is strange since I am in a hospital_. Claudia is lying in her hospital bed alone waiting for the results of her test. The minutes feel like they have come to a standstill and the air is becoming thick.

So much is a stake with this test. She wants it to be Ric's, he would be a good father; he adores his daughter Molly. But then again, if it is Ric's would Sonny even allow her to give birth before she is executed? And how is that fair to throw a new baby on Ric and then not be there to share the responsibility. Claudia took a deep breath, she was being ridiculous. Even for Sonny that seemed beyond even his cruelty. The baby was his family either way, she couldn't imagine him punishing an innocent baby for his mother's transgressions. Of course if it was Sonny's, it would guarantee her life would be spared...but he had said she was still going to have to pay for Micheal.

How do you pay for something like that? The boy lost a year of his life, was confined to a hospital bed and didn't get to learn, hang out with friends, be with his then she of course made it worse, she became part of the family, she was given access to the very child she helped injure...and had gained his trust. She could feel her stomach starting to get upset, she could not think about this right now.

She looked down at her stomach. The baby inside her was the only pure and good thing she had ever done in her life...and even his conception was smeared with the stigma of being a literal bullet shield._ So selfish_.

She had been so selfish with so many choices. But when she made the choice to get help, that was the day she swore her kid would not be the constant victim of her selfish ways. She would learn to be a good mother. The baby's needs would come first, she would become worthy of this baby somehow.

Claudia began to cry suddenly, she was so tired of her own self loathing; of being afraid everyday. She just wanted to know what real happiness felt like again. When she had come to Port Charles to see Johnny, that was the first time in ages she had felt real joy. She enjoyed Milan, but she always felt somewhat hallow inside; Johnny made her feel alive because he was a true family connection, someone who loved her and actually enjoyed her company. Not that he was the only one, but she had always had trust issues, especially when it came to men. So Johnny was her lifeline to real emotions and the only one she loved and trusted, well him and Uncle Rudy.

Dear Uncle Rudy, he always had her back no matter what. Another male family member who actually gave a damn. She would never be able to repay Rudy for all the love and kindness he has shown her over the years. Yes, if Johnny and Rudy could be here right now...it would be perfect.

"Claudia?"

Claudia opened her eyes to see her brother standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry did I wake you, I just wanted to see how you were holding up." Johnny stated.

"No your timing is wonderful actually. I could really use my little brother right now." Claudia said.

Johnny came over and sat down beside her, taking her hand.

"How did you lose Ric and Sonny?" Claudia asked.

Johnny laughed. "Well it's a slightly long story, but to shorten it I will tell you in one word, Maxie."

Claudia looked confused for a second. "Maxie? I didn't know she was still in your life John."

Johnny's face fell a little. "She isn't always, but somehow she has a knack for being around when I really need her."

Claudia smiled, "You still have feelings for her."

Johnny shifted and quickly tried to change subjects, he wasn't ready to analyze his feelings for Maxie.

"Oh no you don't we are not talking about me, today is a big day for you and you need to be the focus. What do you need, are you thirsty?"

Claudia nudged him, "I already have what I need right here and it would be good for me to get my mind focused on something else besides whose my baby daddy."

Johnny's eyebrows went up. "Did you just say baby daddy."

"John, don't you dare make fun of me, what happened to being all about your sister today."

"What, there was no written contract stating I couldn't tease you today, all I promised it to be here for you and love you."

"You're a punk you know that." Claudia stated. But they were interrupted by Dr. Lee coming into the room with Sonny and Ric close behind her.

"Good evening Claudia, I have your tests results." said Dr. Lee.

Claudia immediately tensed. It would all soon be over, one way or another.

"Would you like me to tell you alone and then you talk to each of the possible fathers individually or would you like to just have me say it out loud now?" Dr. Lee asked.

"I want to hear it from you doctor, call me paranoid, but I just don't think it would be smart to hear it from Claudia with her track record." Sonny stated.

Johnny stood up. "Shut your mouth, Dr. Lee was addressing my sister, not you and she will make the choice." Johnny stated firmly.

Sonny was about to speak again but Claudia beat him to it.

"It's okay John, let's just get this over with." Claudia said softly.

Dr. Lee pulled out the results, but it was clear she had already looked over them before now.

"First I want to tell you the sex since you asked to know. You are having a boy, congratulations." Dr. Lee said in a matter of fact tone.

Claudia smiled. "I knew it, didn't I tell you early on John, it was going to be a boy?"

Johnny smiled back, "Yeah you called it."

Dr. Lee then spoke again. "As for the results on the paternity test, the father of your baby is...Sonny Corinthos."

Claudia eyes immediately teared up and she flinched ever so slightly, half out of relief and half out of despair. She choked out, "See John, I called that early on too. Two for two, must be a good day." Claudia then couldn't hold back the tears and immediately started to sob.


	14. So What Happens Now?

Hi everyone another new chapter. I hope you all will enjoy, unfortunately there isn't a whole lot of Clic, JoMax, or even Zibling goodness but I feel the chapter is very necessary for where the story is going to go. See you next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of soap opera General Hospital

* * *

Claudia continued to cry as Dr. Kelly Lee turned to Sonny. "Congratulations Mr. Corinthos, you are going to be a father again." She then turned back to Claudia. "You can have this room for a few more minutes to gather yourself and talk with everyone. The staff at Shadybrook is expecting you in about an hour. And I know you already know this but I have to say it regardless, please try to keep yourself as calm as you can...for as often as you can. With all the stress you have been dealing with, this is a high risk pregnancy." As she left the room she looked at Sonny, "Please try and remember that." And with that she was gone.

"Well congratulations Sonny you once again get the chance to ruin an innocent life." Ric said bitterly.

"Oh that's cute Ric, like your influence would be so much better. I can see it now, "Hey son let me tell you about that time that I held your brother's mother in a panic room for days on end and put her through hell." Sonny said it an almost singsong kind of tone.

"Right because your stories are so much less horrific then mine. "Hey did I tell you about the time I kidnapped your Uncle Johnny and tortured him for days because I thought he was guilty of something he wasn't. That was some good times son and when you're old enough, you can make rash decisions and hurt people just like your old man.'

Johnny and Claudia just sat dumbfounded by what they were witnessing, but just as Johnny stood up to say something, Claudia's sobbing turned into laughter. All three men turned immediately, worried she was having another meltdown. In between laughs she tried to speak.

"Do you-two have- any idea how ridiculous you sound?" Claudia continued to laugh uncontrollably. "And the said thing-is you haven't- even talked about the best-part." It was then that her giggling calmed down.

"Just think of the stories you both could tell him about his mother." It was after that statement that she stopped even giggling a little. Her face became...almost melancholy. "Dear God what have I done...this child is being promised nothing but a life of hell...isn't he?"

Ric pushed past Sonny and made his way to the bed, Johnny moved out of the way once again being very frightened about his sister's mental state.

"Claudia, don't think like that. I apologize I was angry that the child wasn't mine and once again Sonny has something I wanted. I shouldn't have gotten into a verbal argument with him."

Claudia looked at him with appreciating eyes. "Ric, you have been so kind and decent in all of this, when you had every right to make this even harder for me. I'm sorry about all this...and if it is any consolation at all, I really wanted this to be your child."

Ric sat frozen for a moment, again he didn't know what to make of Claudia...maybe all that stuff she had said at Shadybrook was actually true.

"Oh that's great Claudia, we all know damn well who's baby you wanted it to be. But you are still trying to play manipulator." Sonny snapped.

"Oh shut it Sonny...I spoke the truth just now, there is a difference on who I wanted to be the father and who NEEDED to be the father. Even someone as dense as you should understand that." Claudia shot back.

Johnny couldn't swear it, but Sonny almost seemed impressed with her guts and candor at that moment.

"Fair enough, but since we now know that I am the father, you may want to think about trying to learn some respect for me."

"Oh come on husband, don't you need to give in order to get." Claudia's voice was full of venom.

Johnny was extremely proud of his sister. She was no longer tiptoeing over every move she did or said, with everything out in the open Claudia Zacchara Corinthos seemed to be finding her own voice.

"And on that note I think I should leave you two...to this loving exchange. Take care of yourself Claudia...and please take care of my nephew. Molly is going to be excited this, I am going to go tell her about her soon to be cousin." Ric said quickly as he got up and headed for the door. "Oh and Sonny, remember what Dr. Lee said...and remember the child is innocent in all this." And with that Ric was gone and Claudia could feel the tears starting to build in her eyes again, but as she thought about what Ric and just said to Sonny she realized that she had to make this cycle of hate with Sonny stop. The baby WAS innocent and she needed to start learning to be a mother.

"You know what we have to stop this...this war of the roses relationship we have going on here." Claudia said quietly. Both Sonny and Johnny were confused for a moment by her once again quick change in demeanor but as she continued to talk, they realized she was not in any kind of bad state at all.

"I have done EVERYTHING wrong since I came to Port Charles...until I allowed Johnny to pull me back from that ledge. And you know what...good choices feel a hell of a lot better than bad choices." She looked over at Sonny her eyes were almost pleading with him. "This child...Sonny, it could be a chance to do something right in our lives for once. We have both inflicted so much pain to those around us...but this child has the potential to be the best of both of us."

Sonny remained quiet and it was evident that he was listening to what Claudia had to say. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"I agree with you...in almost every way actually. See the baby is a blessing he already has us at a cease fire." Sonny chuckled softly. "Look I know I didn't want this baby to be mine, but it didn't have anything to do with the child and now that it is mine...I swear to you I will love it with everything I've got." Sonny choked out.

Claudia smiled. "I know that Sonny, I know you love your children."

And then it looked like Sonny had been pinched, because he flinched. His eyes teared up heavily as he spoke. "But there in lies the whole problem...my children."

Sonny put his hands through his hair and began to pace a little. "It is because of my love for my kids why we are in such a bad situation here Claudia." Sonny's voice began to raise a little.

Claudia's face fell. She knew where this was going.

"Tell me, how can I not punish you for what you did to my son?' You are having my child but you took my other one from me...for a year and he will NEVER be the same." Sonny was shaking, it was completely apparent that he was in extreme turmoil.

"And if that was all, then maybe I could see your breakdown as some sort of karma...but you allowed yourself to become a part of my world...you were around my kids and pretended to care about all of them...but especially Micheal; after what you did to him." Sonny seemed to be trying to wrap his head around the actual reality of what was happening and what had happened.

"You lied constantly and tried to make Micheal doubt himself...what about Micheal's justice?"

Claudia sat quietly for a moment and Johnny stayed silent as well. Finally she spoke.

"Micheal deserves justice, and if I could bring back that year, or if I could take back the order I would...but what's done is done. And while by mob law my life is worth nothing...did it ever occur to you that Micheal just might want the endless cycle to stop? And please don't misunderstand, I don't know what Micheal wants, but Micheal's injury did show me how dangerous the eye for the eye mentality is. I am not as afraid to die as I was. And whatever Micheal deems fair, well that should probably be the final say...but think about it Sonny, how did we get here?"

Sonny stopped pacing and sat down in a chair close to the bed.

"Micheal took a gun and accidentally shot Kate...then ran off. You thought the Zacchara's had made a move and therefore you took my brother as retaliation for what you thought was us shooting your fiancee and taking your child. And you were wrong. And then I was afraid for myself and for John so I tried to take a preemptive measure, and Micheal paid the price. If you do something to me...as much as it is justice and as much as my father hates me, you and I both know damn well daddy will retaliate against any move you make on me as an excuse. And thus it never stops."

Sonny put his hands in his head. "You've given me a lot to think about. The thing is you and I both know I would never kill a mother of my child. I just don't think I can let you just be here and help raise our kid either. I honestly don't know what I am going to do about all this."

Sonny got up to leave. "Look let's just forget for now, try and get some rest." And with that the Zacchara siblings were left alone together.


End file.
